Craziness
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: OK, here's where all my random, short fics are going to go. There'll be warnings, pairings, etc. at the begining of each chapter.
1. Boys Will Be Boys

**Story Title: **Boys Will Be Boys

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters:** Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase

**Pairings: **Randy/Teddy

**Rating: **Let's go with NC-17 just to be on the safe side

**Disclaimer:** Not mine...they belong to themselves and Vince. And if they were mine they would have no need for clothes. Or to ever leave the bedroom.

**Warnings:** Slash, Language, Darkness

**A/N:** Alright, this one was a huge surprise to me. I **never** ship Randy and Teddy together; to me it's having two alpha's fighting over who gets to top all the time. I've read good fics with Randy and Teddy but I could never write it. Until now. Apparently, Randy and Cody came to an agreement, and Cody lent Teddy to him. I wonder what Randy bribed Cody with; probably a new mirror. Anyway, this story is definitely a one shot.

**A/N2: **I decided that I'm going to post all my short fics -200 words or less- under one story with each one being a different chapter; that's only on , btw. Here on livejournal, I'm just going to post it like normal.

**A/N3:** Hmm, Teddy just told me he never, ever, EVER wants to be shipped with anyone except for Cody. In fact he just dragged Cody into a dark corner and curled himself around Cody, whimpering. It's really strange 'cause Randy's in a great mood. *narrows eyes* Note to self: Don't let Randy play with anyone unsupervised. Here's the story, hope you like it 'cause Teddy is probably traumatized for life, so yeah, no more of these.

Randy leaned against the building, smoking a cigarette. An amused smile crossed his lips as he watched his boy flirt with a girl outside the club. Randy knew Teddy loved him but sometimes he wanted things Randy couldn't give him.

Teddy walked down the street, steering the girl toward a dark alley. Randy could hear him assuring the girl that his car was parked there to avoid traffic. She really was a girl, Randy thought. Blondie hair, blue eyes and she barely came up to Teddy's chest.

Teddy looked over his shoulder and smiled at Randy before looking back down at the girl at his side.

Randy watched indulgently as Teddy followed her into the alley. The knife glinted briefly as he switched it from his left hand to his right. Dropping his left arm along her shoulders, Teddy laughed down at the girl as they stepped into the dark alley.

Randy's last vision of his boy as he goes into the alley is the last smile Teddy shoots Randy over his shoulder and the knife he lifted up as the darkness swallowed them up.

Randy relaxed against the building, patiently waiting for Teddy to finish up. Yes, Randy knew his boy loved, but, sometimes, he needed his play time.


	2. Master

**Story Title: **Master

**Story Type: **A/U, Slash

**Characters:** Randy Orton, Chris Jericho

**Pairings: **Randy/Chris

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Not mine...they belong to themselves and Vince. I mean, if they were mine, well, let's just say Randy's sore knee wouldn't be the reason he couldn't walk. Oh, and he'd have no clothes.

**Warnings:** Slash, Language, Blood

**A/N:** OK, apparently my Randy muse is whoring himself out left and right. I'm trying to finish my new 'Family' story, and Randy just keeps getting distracted. And the minute I try to say something to him, he starts pouting. Pouting! *throws hands up in disgust* He's definitely been around Cody for too long. Well, enjoy this weirdness, peeps.

"Please," Chris murmured, looking up at the seemingly younger man. "Please, Master, I need you to." Randy just stared at him, head cocked to the side as if undecided.

Chris took a deep breath and turned his head to side, baring his neck. Randy growled low in his throat at his pet's sign of submission, his eyes flashing red for a second. But he held himself still, curious to see what his pet would do to get what he wanted.

Fingers trembling, he pulled a knife out of his pocket. Flipping it open, he drew it across his neck with just enough pressure to break open his skin. Randy's eyes followed the movement, his pupils blown with lust. Hissing at the sight and smell of his pet's blood, Randy pounced on his pet. Chris could see his Master's fangs gleam in the moonlight and then Chris closed his eyes and enjoyed the exquisite pain as his Master devoured his neck.


	3. Nightmare

**Story Title: **Nightmare

**Story Type: **Horror

**Characters:** Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley

**Pairings: **MMG

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Not mine...they belong to each other, er, I mean, themselves and TNA.

**Warnings:** Violence, Blood, slight slash

**A/N:** Uh, OK, I really have no idea where this came from. None. I think I need to keep my muses away from horror movies 'cause lately the stories they come up with... They don't seem to worried about it, tho. I have sick, sick muses. At least they're cute. *sighs* Well, here's this story. Still working on 'Family party', hopefully that'll be done soon. Enjoy, peeps.

**A/N2: **Originally, this was supposed to be an E&C story, but somebody *glares at Sabin who just grins and eats pizza* demanded that him and Shelley be in it instead. They both pouted, and really, E&C didn't care this time, so I gave it to them. Although, why he would want this story is beyond me. I asked him and he just grinned at me and tackled Shelley and started kissing him. Apparently, all my muses are fucken horn dogs. Anyways, here's the story.

Chris looked around the blood soaked ring in shock. His friends and colleagues bodies littering the ring floor and apron.

And there, in the middle of the ring, on his knees, was his best friend; his life, his everything.

Alex looked up into his boyfriend's face, his eyes pleading with Chris to do something. He was shaking; his fear rolling off of him in waves.

Standing behind him, holding a 9mm to his head, Eric grinned at Chris, his face and clothes splattered with blood.

"Well, Chris, I think it's time to play a little game."


	4. Fault

**Story Title: **Fault

**Story Type: **Angst

**Characters:** Cody Rhodes, mentions of Ted DiBiase

**Pairings: **Codaisi

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, blah, blah, blah. We all know the drill: they only belong to Vince and themselves

**Warnings:** Angst, Blood, Death

**A/N:** OK, I feel so bad for this one. I know it's not real, and it was Cody's idea, but still... *sighs and pets Cody's hair* Yeah, my Cody muse swears it's fine and everything, but I think I'm going to write some Codaisi fluff after this.

Cody stared at the razor blade for what seemed like hours, Teddy's angry words playing in his head like a song stuck on repeat.

It was his fault that Kristen left Teddy. It was his fault that Mr. DiBiase disowned Teddy. Cody could still hear every angry word as it had fallen from Teddy's mouth.

If it wasn't for him, Teddy would never have been gay and Kristen never would have caught them in bed when she came to surprise him for his birthday.

The words 'his fault' finally drowned out any other word Teddy had ever said to him. His fault. It was all his fault and there was only one way he could fix things.

Cody picked up the razor blade, his vision blurred subtly from the tears gathered there and spilling over.

"I love you, Teddy." Cody uttered the words that meant the most to him as he drew the blade across his wrist and then down his arm, following the vein up to his elbow.

His last thought as his vision went dark was that Teddy would be happy and that was all he had ever wanted.


	5. Empty

**Story Title:** Empty

**Story Type:** Slash, Dark

**Characters: ** Mike Mizanin, Adam Copeland

**Pairings:** Miz/Edge

**Rating:** NC-17

**Disclaimer: ** Not mine, which sucks. They belong to themselves and Vince. If they were mine, I'd be in a good mood 24/7, I'll tell you that.

**Warnings:** Language, Slash

**A/N:** OK, I hardly ever ship E&C with anyone else, but my Christian muse threw a fit last night and wanted to top someone. The problem being my Edge muse never bottoms; to anyone. So, I'm guessing they came to an agreement with each other 'cause they came and demanded *glares at E&C who just grin and flip their hair over their shoulders* I write these two short fics. For this first one, Edge swooped up my Mike muse and dropped him into lap and said he wanted the story to be with him. Mike was all for it and apparently A-Ri is extremely easy going 'cause he was all smiles about the whole thing. Of course, he was smoking with MMG, so that might have something to do with it. Either way, here's the Edge one, and then the Christian one will be up in a minute.

Mike stood next to the bed, watching as his boyfriend rolled around on their bed with some guy he picked up at a bar.

All his friends had tried to warn him, tried to tell him what a liar Adam was, how he had cheated on every boyfriend he ever had but he had ignored them, blown his friends off. And now he had no one except for the man kissing somebody else.

"Adam," he said quietly, his voice empty. He felt as if there was nothing left; it felt like everything had been drained from him.

Adam whipped his head around at the noise. "Mike," he said, licking his lips. "Mike, babe, I can explain." "No," Mike stated in that same dead voice. "Don't say anything. I just wanted to look you in the face when I did this."

He pulled the gun out from where it was hidden behind his back and shot Adam in the forehead. The other guy started screaming, scrambling to get up when Adam's body fell on top of him. Mike shot him in the back, twice, when he tried to run away.

He stood there for a minute before dropping the gun on the floor and striding toward the door. Pausing, he turned and looked at Adam's body. His last thought as he shut the door behind him was that he still felt empty.


	6. Monster

**Story Title:** Monster

**Story Type:** Slash, AU

**Characters: ** Jay Reso, Justin Gabriel

**Pairings:** Christian/Justin

**Rating:** PG-13/NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, they belong to themselves and Vince.

**Warnings:** Language, Slash

**A/N:** Alright, this is Christian's fic, and when he dropped a Justin Gabriel muse in front of me and told me he wanted him for his story, I almost killed him. Seriously. The only thing that saved him was the fact that he's so freakin' cute and that I love his sorry ass. Well, I'm not keeping him Christian! *yells at Christian muse who just smirks and raises his eyebrow* I'm not. Really. He already has Edge, he does not need another muse to play with. Oh, come on, you fuckers! *watches as other muses come over and start petting the Justin Gabriel muse* For the love of... Fucken cocksucker. Here's Christian's story. *sighs and wishes for nice, biddable muses who never bring home any extra muses*

Jay crouched over the fallen man, blood dripping off his fangs and down his chin. He wiped it off with the heel of his hand then he lifted it to his nose and inhaled the intoxicating fragrance.

His eyes fluttered close as he licked the blood from his palm, moaning softly as it hit his taste buds.

Justin stirred weakly, turning himself over onto his hands and knees, trying to regain his equilibrium. He couldn't remember what happened. He was leaving school, and -

Jay growled, interrupting Justin's train of thought. The younger man's head turned at the sound and his eyes widened at the sight of Jay crouched on the ground, blood smeared on his face.

Jay growled again before jumping onto Justin, knocking him over again. Howling, Jay bit into Justin's neck, drinking greedily. Justin screamed once before he started getting dizzy from the blood loss. He wondered if this was the monster his mother always warned him about.


	7. Someday

**Story Title: **Someday

**Story Type: **Humor

**Characters: **Randy Orton, Batista, mentions of HHH

**Pairings: **

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, he belongs to Vince and himself. If he was mine... Well, let's just say that it's lucky for him that he doesn't belong to me.

**Warnings:** Language, Slash

**A/N:** Huh. OK, so, yeah, I am completely dumbstruck. I never write things like this and I wasn't going to write this one either, but Randy kept on me about it. And he threw a huge fucken bitch fit when I told him that I was busy writing the new chapter for 'Mine'. He geeked out bad enough that it freaked me the fuck out and caused all the other muses to run and hide. In fact, they're still hiding and he calmed down hours ago. I decided to just do the story. I mean, what's a little hilariousness between friends? Right? Well, enjoy, peeps. Let me know what you think.

Randy snuck down the hallway, stopping when he got to Hunter's dressing room. Anxiously, he glanced over his shoulder before easing the door open and sneaking inside.

He walked up to the bench, gasping when he saw it laying there.

He looked over his shoulder again before he dared to reach out his finger and run it down the middle, sighing when he felt it's coolness against his skin.

"Randy." Randy jumped guiltily when he heard Dave's voice. He turned around and offered Dave an innocent smile, putting his hands behind his back.

"Come on, kid," Dave said kindly, holding out his hand for Randy to take. "You have a match and you know Hunt hates people in here when he's not."

Randy nodded sadly, letting Dave take his hand and lead him towards the ring.

Hopefully one day he'd become champion and be allowed to have a shiny championship belt, too.


	8. Unbelievable

**Story Title: **Unbelievable

**Story Type: **Slash, Horror

**Characters: **AJ Styles

**Pairings: **AJ/?

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, he belongs to TNA and himself

**Warnings:** Language, Slash, Blood

**A/N:** Well, this is strange. Not as strange as the Randy story earlier, but still pretty up there. So, this story came around when my Christian muse decided I needed to write a AJ story. I told him, very firmly, that there was no way in hell that was happening. He pouted and whined and I caved. And then when he made his kill there, he demanded that I write him doing this. AJ, wherever you are, you managed to piss off Christian pretty badly. Um, watch your back 'cause he's a sneaky bastard and he can hold a grudge forever.

AJ stared at the knife in his hand, blood dripping from the tip. He dropped it, watching in horror as it landed in the puddle at his feet.

AJ looked around uncomprehendingly at the blood splattered walls and ceiling before he shifted his attention to the bed in the middle of the room. His brain screamed at him not to move, to go hide until whatever threat had done this damage was far, far away. But AJ had never been very good at doing what he was supposed to.

He stepped closer to the bed, leaving bloody prints behind him. His legs bumped the side of the bed, stopping his forward movement. Looking down, it took him a minute for his mind to process the mess that was in front of him. Eyes widening, he recognized his boyfriend among the bloody and torn sheets.

His heartbeat picked up, his breath stuttering in his lungs. Hesitating, he finally looked down at his body, the blood that stained his bare skin from his chest down. He backed away until he hit the wall. He curled into a ball in the corner, sobbing. He was still there hours later when the first cops showed up.


	9. iPod Shuffle Part 1

**Story Title: **iPod Shuffle pt 1

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters:** Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley

**Pairings: **MMG

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to themselves and TNA, blah, blah, blah. I wish they did belong to me; unfortunately, I don't have $2000/hr. Maybe when I win the lottery...

**Warnings:** Language, Slash

**A/N:** OK, not sure where I first saw this, but I decided to do one for each of my couples: MMG, E&C and Codaisi and possibly others later on. It's really simple, peeps: Just pop on the iPod (or whatever mp3 player you happen to have), put it on shuffle, and then write short little fics based on the first 10 songs that play. You could base the fics on different couples for each song or just do it per couple like me. If you have major ADD like I do, then this is right up your alley. I'll put the song first, then the fic. Enjoy, peeps.

**A/N2:** My muses are lining up for this, so maybe I'll do this for each of them. Maybe when I get writer's block or something. We'll see. Oh, and, yeah, I am now in possession of a Justin Gabriel muse. *sighs* I told them all no, and very loudly I might add, but they wouldn't listen, so, now, I'm fucken stuck with him. I swear, the next one who brings home anyone else, is getting an ass beating. *muses just snicker and go back to playing strip poker* What the hell is it with them? If they're not on top of each other, they're playing fucken games like strip poker. And they smoke and drink a lot, too. Does anyone else's muses do shit like that?

**1. Foolish - Benji Madden**

Maybe they were right, Alex thought, sneaking a glance at his best friend. Maybe he should keep his mouth shut. Was it worth losing Chris as a friend for something that might not even work?

But what was the harm in Chris knowing that he had fallen for him? Maybe it was foolish, but it wouldn't hurt their friendship. Alex was suddenly confident of that; Chris was a good friend, more then that, he was a good person. And he wouldn't hold something Alex couldn't help against him.

Alex took a deep breath; he needed to do this. There was no harm in falling foolishly in love with anyone.

"Hey, Chris, I need to tell you something."

**2. Invincible - Adelita's Way**

They were invincible right now. Finally, after almost four years as a tag team, they had made it, they had won. The TNA Tag Team titles. Chris knew they had never been better and this proved it.

Everyone had told him that dating Alex was a bad idea; that it would break up the team. When they moved in together last year, everyone had been convinced they wouldn't be able to handle the pressure of being in each others pockets 24/7 without a break.

Holding up the title, Chris put his arm around Alex's shoulder, hugging him to his side. Alex grinned at him, his eyes bright. He hugged Chris back and then he ran to the turnbuckle climbing to the second rope to hold the title up for the fans to see.

Chris walked to the opposite corner and climbed up, copying Alex so the fans could see both belts. As one, they jumped down and rolled out of the ring. Titles slung over their shoulders, The Motor City Machine Guns walked up the ramp, the new tag team champions.

Yeah, they were invincible.

**3. Just Don't Tell Me That - *Nsync**

"Chris, I love you." Alex told the other man, watching him pace around the room. "No, you don't," Chris spit out, turning to face Alex. "You love what we have -the titles. Well, I'm fucken tired of you using me."

Alex took a deep breath. This couldn't be happening; he had been so careful. How had Chris found out? "Chris, I -" "Shut up!" Chris roared, striding across the trashed hotel room until he was in front of Alex.

"Don't tell me you love me; I know it's a fucken lie. Don't worry," Chris sneered, catching the look on Alex's face. "I'm not going to fuck you over on Sunday; I have no intention of letting those little bastards get their hands on our titles.

"You know, I can't help but wonder if we were ever even friends. Or was that just a step on your way to the titles, too?" Without waiting for an answer, Chris strode out the door, slamming it behind him.

Alex was left to try and find an answer to a question he never wanted to be asked.

**4. Dilemma - Nelly & Kelly Rowland**

"Look, Alex, something is going on," Chris insisted, looking at his best friend and lover. Alex shook his head, chugging the rest of his beer. "No," Alex said desperately. This was only a sometime thing they had. When they were touring and alone, without their girlfriends.

"It's not that kind of thing. It's just supposed to be..." Alex trailed off, shaking his head again. Chris leaned in closer. "I know what it was supposed to be," Chris hissed. "Do you think I'm happy about this? Last night, when I was fucking Jamie, all I could think was that she wasn't as good as you. Not as tight." Chris's voice dropped and he reached under the table to readjust his pants and try to ease the pressure on his dick.

Alex let out a strangled moan, and started banging his head on the table. "Fuck, Chris. I can't - Kristin- Fuck." Chris laid his hand on the back of Alex's head, stopping him from hitting his head off the table again.

"I know how much she means to you, and I would never tell you what to do, Alex. But you need to know I broke up with Jamie." Alex inhaled sharply, lifting his head up to look into Chris's eyes. "I couldn't lie to either one of us any more. This thing that we have? I want..." Chris smiled sadly and finished his beer.

"Well, you know what I want. Let me know when you figure out what you want now." Chris leaned down and brushed a soft kiss against Alex's lips.

Alex did know what Chris wanted; it was the same thing he wanted. The same thing he thought he had with Kristin. Which one was where he wanted to be?

**5. U Remind Me - Usher**

Alex supposed, on the surface, it was such a stupid thing to worry over. So what if Chris had blue eyes like Sam? Or blonde hair so dark it was almost brown? Or even that they had the same bed head thing going on?

But once in a while, Chris would smile in a certain way and Alex would think 'Sam', and all the pain and drama and sheer stupidity of those days would come crashing back to him, and he would step away from whatever cautious effort he had started with Chris.

He knew it wasn't fair to Chris, that he should just stop and concentrate on their matches and just be friends with Chris. But the problem was that the same things that made him change his mind were the same things that kept catching his eye, and he didn't know how to change it.

Chris called over asking him if he wanted to get a drink after the taping. Alex sighed and agreed. Maybe it would be different tonight.

**6. Breaking The Habit - Linkin Park**

Chris sat on the floor of the hotel bathroom, a razor blade in one hand and a half empty bottle of Jack next to him. Vaguely, Chris could hear Alex yelling, banging on the bathroom door. Alex never left him alone when he was drinking anything harder than beer.

Alex had seen the faint scars on the inside of Chris's arms, and, despite appearances, Alex was one of the smartest people Chris had ever known. And he never forgot anything. One off hand comment about cutting himself in high school had been enough to make Alex keep an eye on him constantly. And three years ago, after they had been screwed out of the titles, again, Chris had gotten smashed on Jack Daniels. When they had gotten back to the hotel, Chris had stumbled into the bathroom.

He was in there for almost ten minutes when Alex had come to check on him and found him sitting on the toilet, a razor on the sink and blood dripping down his arms. Alex had yelled, stripped Chris down and threw him into the shower. Afterward, when Chris had sobered up a little, Alex had bandaged up his arms and told him exactly why Chris couldn't do that to him again.

They had been together since that night. Chris had never even had the urge to cut himself again, but tonight... They had been informed that they would drop the titles to Gen. Me at the next pay per view. Chris had been so angry that Biscoff and Hogan would make them throw away everything they had worked for to those bastards, that as soon as they were done he had headed for the nearest bar and started pounding down the liquor.

Now, here they were almost three years to the day to the first time they had done this, and Chris was left with a decision to make. Taking a deep breath, he throw the razor across the room and opened the door, falling into Alex's arms.

Alex was saying something, frantically checking Chris's arms, trying to see if there was any blood. "I didn't do it, 'Lex," Chris said, slurring his words. "I changed. I didn't do it." Chris repeated as he passed out.

**7. He Loves Me, He Loves You Not - Dream**

Alex laughed at the man standing in front of him. He couldn't believe Jeremy was pulling this shit. He finished his beer and got out of his seat.

"Look, Jer, I could've sworn we already had this conversation. Chris is never going to love you," Alex told him, leaning forward until he was inches from Jeremy's face. "He loves me. Understand?" "But he cheated on you!" Jeremy spluttered, unable to get past this simple fact. "With me. And I heard about him and Daniels."

Alex rolled his eyes. "I can't fucken believe I'm having this conversation," he muttered. "I feel like this should be high school and you should have a skirt on.

"I'm only saying this once more before I punch you in the fucken jaw," Alex went on, his voice hard. Jeremy sucked in a breath at the look on Alex's face. "First off, whoever you heard about Chris and Daniels from doesn't know what the fuck they're talking about."

Alex was almost positive that he knew who had been running their mouth and when Alex cornered him, he was going to kick Doug's ass into next week.

"Daniels is too good a friend for Chris to fuck with, and he was with another friend of ours at the time. Secondly, I knew about you and Chris, you fucken twat. He called me when he was on his way to your room. In case you're curious, he only went over there 'cause I was stuck in Detroit," Alex informed Jeremy, sneering at the younger man.

"Chris fucks around sometimes, but he's _**with**_ me. He loves me, not you. He never spends the night with anyone else, he never sleeps in the same bed with anyone else. Hell, I know for a fact he didn't kiss you, either," Alex taunted Jeremy, knowing he had struck a nerve when Jeremy winced and stepped back.

"Now, I don't know if you're just dumber then you look or if you're just hoping to get Chris to pay more attention to you, but whatever the hell your problem is, it's going to stop now. Leave him the fuck alone. And stop your fucken whining, too. The whole fucken locker room is laughing at you behind your back.

"Trust me when I tell you that letting it go is your best option right now. 'Cause if I have to have this same damn conversation another time, I'm going to get nasty."

Alex turned and made his way back toward the front of the bar where Chris was talking to some of the other guys. Wrapping his arms around Chris's waist and leaning his chin on his shoulder, and when Chris leaned his head against Alex's, he knew that Chris was worth all the other shit that came along with him.

**Bad Things - Jace Everett**

Chris licked his lips, his fangs glinting briefly under the hotel lighting. Alex saw him and grinned, stripping out of his pants before jumping on the bed, kneeling in between the thighs of the human girl lying there.

Alex leaned over, running his fangs over her carotid artery. She moaned, too blissed out to realize what was about to happen. Chris got up, walking across the darkened room until he was standing by the head board, staring down at Alex. Alex raised his head, and with a snarl he lunged at the girls neck, Chris grabbing her wrists and holding them down.

The girl screamed, trying to move, but Alex's weight kept her lower body pinned to the bed and Chris's hands kept her from moving her upper body. Alex pulled back, blood dripping down his chin,his face smeared with it. Rising to his knees, he leaned over, sharing a deep kiss with Chris.

When they both pulled back, Chris licked his lips mixing the girl's blood with the taste that was uniquely Alex's. His eyes black with lust, Alex looked down at the girl who was only moaning weakly now.

"Bad things, Chris," he murmured, his gaze going back to his mate's. "Very bad things." Chris smirked and leaning further down, he lapped at the wound in the girls neck, like cat with a saucer of milk. "Only with you, babe." Chris said, his voice husky with love and blood lust, sharing another kiss with Alex. But it was far from the last one of the night.

**I Hate You – Sick Puppies**

Alex threw the lamp across the room, watching with a vicious satisfaction as it crashed into the wall and broke. He fucken hated everything about this week.

He had ended it with Chris, because he didn't need him. But it was tearing at him, seeing Chris talk to AJ; flirting with him. He hated that Chris could reduce him to this. And he hated that Chris could still turn him on, with just a look, a touch in the ring while they were supposed to be working.

Shuddering Alex sat on the bed, his hands pulling at his hair. He was supposed to take whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted to and fuck the consequences. But now it looked like the consequences just fucked him.

He grabbed his wallet and after making the key card was in there, he stormed out into the hallway, slamming the door behind him. When he saw Chris standing in the hallway talking to AJ, he just stared for a minute before yelling "I fucken give up!", marching over, grabbing Chris arm and start hauling him back into the hotel room.

Opening the door, he missed the smug look Chris threw AJ and the cheeky grin and wink AJ sent back. Alex shoved Chris into the room and slammed the door shut behind them.

**Sexting – Ludacris**

"Fuck, Alex. Answer the damn phone," Chris muttered, looking over his shoulder for Jamie. He hissed out a breath when his voice mail picked up again.

"Dammit, Alex. Jamie got a hold of my phone and she found those pictures you sent me. Oh, and the video. _And _the texts. I told you that was a bad idea. Fucken sexy, but bad. I'm trying to convince her we were drunk. But since there were, like, twenty of them, I don't think she bought it. She's fucken pissed, too. I think she might call Kristen. Fuck, here she comes. See you on Sunday -if I'm still alive.

"Good luck, dude."


	10. iPod Shuffle Part 2

**Story Title:** iPod Shuffle Challenge Part 2

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Adam Copeland, Jay Reso

**Pairings: **E&C

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Disclaimer: **Doesn't anyone pay attention to these things? Not mine; they belong to themselves and Vince. If they were mine, they'd be naked a lot, or as AJ says 'nekkid'.

**Warnings: **Slash, Language .

**A/N: **Alright, I was trying to write a MMG fic but it was failing. Badly. So, I thought I'd try this and see if it helped any. If it does, there should be a few fics posted today, so we'll see. Enjoy, peeps.

**1. Picture-Sheryl Crow and Kid Rock**

Adam sighed and put the picture of Jay face down on the night stand. He couldn't stand to look at it any more. He had thought that breaking up when Jay switched to TNA was a good idea; they would never see each other and he didn't want them to end up barely able to even look at each other without fighting.

But then he had seen Jay when they were both in NYC and it had hit him just how empty everything was, how colorless things looked without Jay. They had stopped and talked for a few minutes and it felt like his heart had been ripped out when they had to part again.

They had been texting back and forth for the past week and suddenly Adam couldn't take any more. He wanted his Angel back and he could only hope that Jay wanted him back as well.

Taking a deep breath, he picked up his cell and called Jay. When Jay answered, he stumbled for a second before talking. "Hey, I just- I love you and I want you to come back home."

**2. It's Gonna Be Me-*Nsync**

"You're crazy," Jay said calmly, turning away from Adam and picking up his duffle. "I'm not going to date you -ever. So, you might as well give it up." Adam just smirked at Jay, watching him as he walked to the door.

"You forget, Jay, I'm your best friend," Adam said quietly, keeping his eyes on Jay as he paused in the doorway. "I know when you mean something and when you're bullshitting me; I know when you're annoyed and when you're not.

"I know when you want to be left alone and I know when you want me closer," Adam walked up until he was behind Jay. He ran a hand down Jay's back and grinned when he felt the shudder that followed his touch.

"I'm serious about this; about us and when you finally realize that? That's when you'll know it's gonna be me and only me." Adam dropped a kiss on the back of Jay's neck and walked around him and down the hall.

**3. Bad Moon Rising – CCR**

Adam stopped, turning his head as the wind shifted. A feral grin curling his lips, he slowly and methodically stalked his prey. Sneaking up behind Jay, he crouched, waiting until Jay turned around to pounce.

He knocked Jay to the ground, pinning him with his body weight. Jay struggled briefly, pushing against Adam's shoulders before Adam grabbed his hands and stretched them over Jay's head, pinning them with one hand and bracing himself over Jay with the other.

Leaning down, he stared into Jay's eyes, his own yellow and glowing. "Mine." He growled, nibbling Jay's jaw before biting down on the fresh bruise already on his neck. "Mine." Adam repeated when Jay didn't say anything.

Jay smiled, his own eyes glowing. "Yours." He fisted his hands in Adam's long hair, pulling him down for a savage kiss. "Yours."

**4. The Only Way I Know How To Feel – Boys Like Girls**

Jay sat on the bed, clutching Adam's picture in his hand. A freak accident, a bump landed the wrong way. That's all it took to take Adam away from him. He closed his eyes, breaking out in fresh sobs. He couldn't do it, not without Adam. He refused to.

He ignored the pounding on his door; Jeff screaming for him to open up, to talk to him, to do something besides sit there in the dark, day after day thinking about Adam.

Jay polished off the whiskey and the last few pain pills he had left over from his surgery and rehab -almost a full bottle; he hated taking pills before this- and then laid down on the bed, closing his eyes.

Soon he would be with Adam again; soon he would be happy. His eyes slid closed and when Jeff was able to get in there almost an hour later, there was a small smile still on his face.

**5. Rain Is A Good Thing – Luke Bryan**

"Did I ever tell you I like Florida?" Jay asked Adam as he stood in their backyard; his head tilted back and the rain falling on his face. "Well, that's handy, since we live here." Adam told him, smiling at Jay.

"Seriously," Jay said, walking over and pulling Adam out into the rain. "We never got rain like this back home."

Since it was true enough, he pulled Jay close and leaned down the half inch or so and kissed him. Maybe Florida was better then Canada for some things.

**6. That Was Her, This Is Me – Dream ft P Diddy and Kain**

Adam looked across the room at his best friend and, more recently, boyfriend. He sighed and stood up, cutting off Jay's tirade. Buried beneath the anger in his eyes, Adam could see fear and pain.

"I know what she did to you, Jay," Adam said quietly, not bothering to yell. He wasn't mad at Jay, he was just tired of the fighting. "I was there, I picked up the pieces and helped put you back together.

"I love you. I always have and I always will. I will never do what she did to you. Not ever. You need to think about it and understand: that was her and this is me. Her mistakes aren't mine. When you realize that, when you believe it; come tell me. 'Cause I can't take all this fighting any more." Adam turned and walked toward the door, intending to go room with Chris for the night.

As he went to open the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked into Jay's eyes. "I do believe it, Adam," Jay said, his voice low. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again; I mean it this time."

Adam pulled Jay into a hug; holding him tight and hoping this would be their last fight about this.

**7. When I'm Gone – 3 Doors Down**

The best thing about Jay isn't his looks; although he was good looking when they were teenagers and, in Adam's opinion, he's only gotten better looking with age.

And it's not his sense of humor; even though he can make Adam laugh even when he's in the middle of one his infamous temper tantrums.

It's not his body; and, again, Adam thinks Jay's has only gotten better as they got older. And it's not the sex, or Jay's mouth; even though Jay's the best that he's ever had -and, before Jay, Adam was pretty indiscriminate with his 'favors'- and just the thought of Jay's mouth on him is enough to get Adam hard and aching.

But all those things aren't the best thing. The best thing about Jay is that he misses Adam when he's gone and love's him when he's here. Jay never let anything get in the way of that simple fact. And that's why Adam's loved him for as long as he has.

**8. Smooth – Escape the Fate**

"I would do anything for him," Jay slurred, leaning heavily against Chris's side as they made their way back to the hotel. "Anything, Chrissy." "I know, Jay," Chris assured him, rolling his eyes. "And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'Chrissy'?" "At least once more." Jay said, bursting into drunken laughter.

Chris rolled his eyes, slowly making his way down the street. Why did he always get stuck taking care of Jay when Adam wasn't here?

"He's everything. He's my reason for reason, the step in my groove." Jay insisted, starting to sing the last song they heard at the bar. Chris gritted his teeth at the noises coming out of his friend's mouth. Oh, he was definitely turning this job over to someone else next time.

**9. Crazy Bitch – Buckcherry**

He knew Adam was crazy. Hell, he grew up with him. He has no excuse for being trapped in this – whatever it is. He knew Adam was crazy; knew he could go off the radar. Not at him; no, for all of Adam's faults, beating up his best friend is not one of them.

But brawling with random strangers? Hell, that was a good time waiting to happen. Answering his phone and telling Jay's wife that he couldn't answer the phone 'cause Jay was busy giving him head? That was just freakin' hilarious. Thank God his wife had thought Adam was just messing around.

Yeah, he knew Adam was crazy but it hadn't stopped him from starting this and it wasn't going to make him end it.

Adam was crazy but he fucked better then anyone Jay had ever known.

**10. Confessions Part II – Usher**

"Listen, Denise, I need to talk to you," Jay closed his eyes and took a deep breath, knowing this was going to be one of the most painful things he ever did. "I'm going to come home early this week. It's important. I – Bye."

He shut his phone off and tossed it on the nightstand next to the bed. He had to do this; it wasn't fair to either one of them. Jay never should have married her in the first place; but he had honestly never thought it would come to this. Denise was such a sweetheart he didn't want to hurt her, and if it was anyone else he wouldn't even be considering this.

The door opened and Adam walked in, he glanced at Jay before sitting next to him. He leaned in for a kiss and Jay met him halfway, losing himself in something he had wanted since he was a teenager.

For this, for Adam, he would do this. He would break a sweet girl's heart, he would confess to anything if it meant he would get Adam at the end of it.


	11. iPod Shuffle Part 3

**Story Title:** iPod Shuffle Challenge 3

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes

**Pairings: **Codaisi

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. If they were, I'd be rich by now 'cause I'd be selling some very interesting pictures on eBay. They do, however, belong to themselves and Vince. Oh, and I'm sure Teddy's a slave to his bank account. Hey, someones got to keep Cody in mirrors and moisturizer.

**Warnings: **Slash, Language

**A/N: **So, I was trying to write 'Mine' but I can't get my brain to concentrate on anything for longer then two seconds, so here ya go. I'm working my way through my muses and Codaisi wanted to have a go. Hope you like it, peeps.

**Wake Up Call – Maroon 5**

"Kristen, will you stop it." Teddy asked desperately, trying to pull on his pants and keep Kristin from attacking Cody at the same time.

"Fuck you, Theodore!" Kristen shouted, glaring up at her husband. "I'm gonna kick this stupid fucker's ass and then I'm calling a lawyer!" "Bring it, bitch!" Cody yelled, not even trying to get any clothes on.

"I'm not afraid of you, you stupid fag." Kristen retorted, trying to get past Ted. "Listen, Kristen, please -" "SHUT UP!" Kristen roared, slapping Ted across the face.

Well, Ted thought wryly, it's not like I didn't deserve that.

"Don't hit him!" Cody screamed, diving at Kristen and slapping her. Kristen growled and tackled Cody to the floor, pulling his hair. Ted watched in disbelief as his wife and boyfriend rolled across the floor, slapping and cursing at each other.

Christ, what a fucken way to wake up.

**All Or Nothing – O-town**

"Am I not worth it, Teddy?" Cody asked, tears running down his face. "Don't, Cody," Ted whispered, his own eyes filling up.

"She's pregnant, Cody. I can't half ass my marriage any more. I love you, Baby Boy. But I have to give this my all."

Cody watched as the only person he had ever loved walked away from him.

**It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday – Boys II Men**

Cody stood over the grave, looking down at the headstone. He had no flowers in his hand, but he knew Teddy wouldn't have minded; he thought it was stupid to buy something that died in three days.

No, Teddy wouldn't have minded that he didn't have flowers, but he'd be pissed that Cody was still mourning him, he wouldn't have wanted Cody to still be alone all this time later. He had wanted Cody to be happy, to find someone else to laugh with, to be happy with. But he couldn't.

He looked down at the simple headstone that simply said 'Theodore Marvin DiBiase, Jr. 1982-2011' and underneath it only said 'I love you'.

He knew Teddy would want him to move on, but he couldn't. Five years later and it was still too hard to say good bye to yesterday.

**Faithfully – Journey**

He would always love Cody. Cody had stood by him through everything.

When his father had disowned him, Cody had stayed next to him, telling him that they would make it through this.

Through brand changes and moving; even when his brother Brett had tried to get Cody into bed, nothing had come between them.

And, finally, all these years later Ted knows what Cody had known from the beginning: they are forever, the two of them. All they need is faith.

**Disease – Matchbox 20**

Really, Cody thought in disgust, really it should be like a fucken disease. He should be able to get emotional chemo or something.

He hadn't realized until this morning when he woke up and saw his best friend sleeping in the bed across the room.

He was in love with Ted.

Every good thing that's ever happened to him is connected to the other man; everything. The first time he talked without that fucken lisp he hated so much, Ted had been there. Ted had taught him how to drive, how to wrestle. Hell, the first time he ever got laid -by a girl, at least- had been in the back of Ted's Mustang when he was visiting him for a few weeks one summer.

Every good day had a stain all over it; any time he thought of them, he immediately thought of Ted.

Cody stared down into his beer. He told himself that it wouldn't be long until he got over this. People recovered from cancer all the time; surely he could get get over this – this thing.

God damn it. Fucken stupid Ted and his disease inducing looks and personality; Cody was going to kick his ass for this.

**Two Princes – Spin Doctors**

"I know you love me, Teddy," Cody told the older man, running a hand down his arm; he loved the way Teddy shivered, the goosebumps that covered his skin.

"And, yeah, you love her, too. But look at it this way, Teddy: who can you talk to for hours at a time? Who's always been there for you? Who can always make you laugh, no matter how pissed you are?

"We're tangled up together, Teddy; for the rest of our lives we're going to be close. You know it as well as I do. The only question is how close.

"And I can tell you this: no one's ever going to know you the way I do; no one's ever going to love you the way I do 'cause no one's ever going to know _all_ of you the way that I do. Just like no one is ever going to love me like you do.

"So, what it comes down to is simple, really: who do you love more, Teddy? Me or her?"

And when Cody put it that way the answer was just as simple as the question.

**Staplegunned – The Spill Canvas**

They were in the lobby of a hotel the first time Ted saw Cody; really _saw_ Cody. Those full lips of his -that, really, belonged on a girl; those were dick sucking lips if Ted ever saw them- were curved in a smile at something Randy said to him.

They went in the elevator and Ted noticed just how blue his best friends eyes were. Sure, he'd known they were blue but not that they were _blue_.

They were in their hotel room, getting ready for bed when Ted noticed Cody's back and the curve of his ass when the younger man stretched and then bent over to pick up his jeans off the hotel floor. It was a long night for Ted.

They were checking out off the hotel the next morning when Ted decided he wanted Cody to be by his side; he wanted Cody next to him all the time. And if he had to spell it out, even if he had to scream it at Cody; he would make sure his best friend understood how right they would be.

**You're My Home – Billy Joel**

Sure, they never got to be home for more then a day or two at a time. And, OK, they spent a good fourth of their life either in a car or a train. And, yeah, it didn't look like that was going to change in the near future.

But none of that mattered because Cody was his home. It was as simple, and as complicated, as that.

**Falling - *Nsync**

Ted was talking to Randy when he heard Cody say something to a girl in his class. They were across the room, and there was music playing but even when he was human Ted's hearing was exceptional. And he heard, very clearly, Cody giggle and say that he thought Ted had a nice ass.

He spit out his beer, almost choking. Ignoring Randy's questioning look, Ted stared at Cody; he was aware of the younger man in a way he never had been before. Cody happen to glance at Ted and their gazes caught.

He felt like his heart had stopped, like he stopped breathing. Cody was all that mattered in that second and Ted felt the connection between them grow and sharpen. All he wanted was to get out of there and to make Cody his.

Ted shoved his beer at Randy and barely had enough reason left to make sure one of the others were there to guard Randy.

_**Adam, can you guard Randy?**_

_**Go ahead; I got it, **_the blonde told him, remembering when he had first been mated to Jay.

Ted strode over to Cody, his eyes already glowing. "Mine." He managed to growl out before he grabbed Cody's wrist and dragged him out of the party.

The people only heard one word as they left the house. "Yours."

**Forever – Papa Roach**

Cody knew what was wrong with him. It was the same thing that had been wrong with him since he had been sixteen.

He knew he would never be able to get over and he would never be able to make him understand.

That's why he was sleeping around; why he was drinking more.

Days might come and turn into weeks and months and then go again, but his feelings were forever.

He couldn't get through to him and he couldn't get over him, and that was why Cody Rhodes was fucked for the rest of his life.


	12. 5 and 1

**Story Title:** 5 and 1 -5 times Chris knew he wanted Alex and 1 time Alex realized he wanted Chris

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley

**Pairings: **MMG

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine. They belong to TNA and themselves.

**Warnings: **Slash, humor, language

**A/N: **Alright, I got this idea from over on when I was catching up on my other fandoms; it caught my interest and my muses wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote this. I'm still not sure if I like it or not, but be sure to let me know how you feel about it, peeps.

5. It wasn't the first time he had realized Alex was attractive, but it was the first time he had let himself _understand_ that he was attracted to his best friend. He watched Alex execute a kip-up and the way the muscles in his shoulders flexed as they left the mat, made his mouth dry and heat pool in his stomach. When Chris turned to take a drink from his water bottle and the image stayed in his mind, he knew he was in trouble.

4. They were drinking when Alex mentioned that him and Strong used to be fuck buddies and Chris felt a completely unreasonable to urge to go to Tampa and beat the shit out of him. It was followed by an urge to kiss Alex until he couldn't breathe and then drag him back to the hotel room and fuck him through the mattress. Chris's hand gripped the beer bottle until his knuckles turned white and he could think reasonably.

3. Alex was carrying around that stupid camera, recording everything backstage when he bumped into Chris and turned to face him, grinning. And even though Chris absolutely hated being filmed if it wasn't for wrestling, and even though Alex had been annoying him and everyone in the general vicinity all fucken afternoon, Chris couldn't help but grin back at him and laugh at the look of glee on Alex's face as he went back to harassing Eric about whether or not he was fucking JB.

2. Alex was always touching him -his shoulder, his back, a quick hug after a match. And Chris hated it, except for the fact that he loved it. It always drove him crazy, though. Every time he felt Alex's fingers scrape across his skin, it shredded another piece of his self control. He knew it was only a matter of time before it snapped completely. But he didn't tell Alex to stop it; he couldn't.

1. They went into their hotel room, adrenaline still pumping from their match and Chris closed the door behind them and leaned against the wall, just staring at Alex. Alex stripped out of shirt, tossing it in the corner and talking about going somewhere.

Chris couldn't hear anything over the roaring in his ears, and he could only imagine the look on his face, because once Alex glanced in his direction he walked over and placed a hand on his chest.

He looked down at Alex's hand and he could feel every single inch of it against his chest and his heart started pounding even louder. Chris looked up at Alex and he could see his mouth moving, forming words but he couldn't hear anything. He moved suddenly, gripping Alex's upper arms and shoving him against the wall. He pinned Alex and captured his mouth in a bruising kiss, his tongue pushing past Alex's lips and claiming his mouth as Chris's. Chris pulled back and stared down into Alex's dazed eyes, waiting for him to do something.

**And...**

1. As soon as Chris shoved him against the wall, Alex realized that he had been pushing for this for weeks, maybe even months. All the touches when Chris was worked up after matches, all the teasing between them. He had wanted this, he had wanted to feel Chris's body holding him down. When Chris pulled back and stared down at him, his blue eyes clouded with desire for him, Alex knew he was caught -and he couldn't imagine a better place to be. "Finally," he muttered, before working his arms loose and fisting his hands in Chris's hair to pull him down for another kiss.


	13. Back

**Story Title:** Back

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Adam Copeland, Jay Reso, mentions of Alberto Del Rio

**Pairings: **E&C

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Disclaimer: **They're not mine; which is sad 'cause if I've ever wanted to own two hot, blonde Canadians it was these two. They belong to themselves and Vince. And after twenty-three years of friendship, I like to think they also belong to each other.

**Warnings: **Slash, language, spoilers for Elimination Chamber 2011 and the E&C specialty: smut and fluff.

**A/N: **So, yeah, maybe you might have heard, but JAY'S BACK! Just him rushing out and helping his bestie was enough to inspire me to write this little one shot. It's not very long but it's still filled with E&C yummyness.

Jay paced the locker room, adrenaline still pumping from the beat down he had delivered to that stupid piece of shit. Del Rio knew it had been coming, of course, but it was still satisfying to hit the man who had stolen six months of his life, of his career and forced him to sit on the sidelines while his friends, while Adam had been competing every week. He hadn't pulled his punches either, so it was guaranteed that the stupid fuck would be feeling it later.

He walked to the far wall, turned and paced back, his pulse was tripping, his heart pounding. He rolled his shoulders and felt the pull of his injured muscle; nothing to worry about, but it served to get his anger spiking again.

The door opened and Adam walked in, dropping the title to the floor and kicking the door shut behind him, his eyes locked on Jay's. They stayed like that for almost a minute before Adam moved across and Jay met him halfway; Adam kissed Jay roughly, pushing his tongue inside Jay's mouth.

Jay fisted his hands in Adam's hair, moaning when Adam backed him against the wall. He pulled back and nipped Adam's bottom lip. Adam hissed and shoved against the wall again, harder this time.

"You need it rough tonight, Angel?" Adam rasped, raking his teeth down Jay's throat while he whimpered and closed his eyes.

Adam didn't need an answer though; after so many years, he knew Jay's moods and needs better then his own.

He manhandled Jay onto the floor; Jay struggled briefly and the next few minutes were a flurry of discarded clothing and cursing. Adam pinned Jay's wrists to the floor with one hand and shoved one of Jay's legs up until his knee was almost touching his chest.

Adam paused for a second, searching Jay's face to make sure he was still into it and when Jay opened his eyes and stared at him and smiled a little, he grinned back and proceeded to fuck Jay until the other man was completely gone.

It didn't take long for either one of them to get off; they had been separated since the week before and being without for that long almost guaranteed that it wouldn't last long.

Adam collapsed on top of Jay, relishing in the feel of his boyfriend underneath him after being apart for so and only being able to see each other for short periods of time. He closed his eyes and let himself get mushy for a minute, nuzzling against Jay's throat and sighing happily.

"I missed you so much, Angel," he murmured, kissing Jay's neck.

"I missed you, too, Addy," Jay told him, meeting his mouth for another kiss; this one more leisurely, quieter compared to the other ones.

Adam gave him another quick kiss before rolling off of him and standing up and stretching.

"Dammit," Jay said, looking a little pissed. "I hate locker room floors. God only knows what I'm covered in."

Before Adam could do more then grin and open his mouth, Jay glared at him. "Shut up. And give me a hand please." Adam gave him a hand and pulled him to his feet, capturing his mouth for one last kiss.

He pulled back and grinned again, throwing an arm around Jay's shoulders and steering him towards the showers.

"Come on, let's get washed up and we'll head to the hotel room and hang out." "Fine. But don't think I'm putting out."

With a last laugh, they went in the shower, both glad that Jay was back where he belonged.


	14. iPod Shuffle Part 4

**Story Title:** iPod Shuffle Part 4

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Chris Jericho

**Pairings: **

**Rating: **PG-13 to NC-17

**Disclaimer: **He's not mine; which is a shame, really 'cause I'd love to be able to play with him. He belongs to himself, Vince and, I would assume, also to Fozzy.

**Warnings: **Slash, humor, angst, au

**A/N: **More poor concentration skills and Jerky's desire to be the center of attention has brought about another iPod Shuffle. Have fun, peeps.

**Tik-Tok -Ke$ha**

Chris woke up and rolled over when the radio alarm started blaring that stupid song. This was why he hated hotels in the middle of no where. No personal wake up calls, just a damn radio alarm clock. What was this, the fucken eighties?

He moved his leg and kicked someone who was sleeping next to him. He sat up and groaned, before rolling out of bed. As he walked past, he slammed off the song blaring at him.

Walking into the bathroom, he decided that as stupid as that song was, it was right about one thing: some mornings you were better off brushing your teeth with a bottle of Jack and hoping for the best.

**Mad World -Gary Jules**

Chris knew he was the best in the world at what he did, the same way he knew his hair was blonde; it was a simple fact of life and it couldn't be disputed.

What he could never understand was why he was never happy when he was winning a match; he never felt anything when his hand was raised at the end or when the title was slung over his shoulder.

The only time he ever felt anything was when his shoulders were pinned to the mat, and the ref was counting. Then his blood started pounding, his adrenaline spiked and he felt anger, fear even elation when he kicked out.

That was why he always played to lose, so he could feel something again. And the more kept winning, the more desperate he got. Until he ended up on his hands and knees on the wrong end of a Legend Killer. His last thought as Orton's foot connected with his skull was simple: finally he felt something again.

**Billy Jean -Goldfinger**

It was ridiculous. So ridiculous it crossed over into ludicrous. A paternity suit? He couldn't help but chuckle as he made his way up to his hotel room. His lawyer couldn't understand why he was so amused.

Of course, his lawyer didn't know -couldn't know- that the only woman Chris had ever even had sex with was his wife. And that was only because they both wanted children and she was an old family friend. They had an agreement and they both understood it. They had three beautiful children and almost nothing to do with each other outside of them.

He walked into his room, still amused. He shrugged off his suit jacket and hung it up on the hanger he had left on the back of the door.

"Hey, babe, what's so funny?" Chris looked over at Jay and grinned. Jay raised an eyebrow and walked over to get clean clothes out of his bag. He rubbed absently at his injured muscle; he didn't need to wear the sling any more, but it still bothered him sometimes.

"Where's Adam?" Chris asked after he kicked off his shoes and leaned against the headboard of the king sized bed. "He's getting bagels; you know how he is every time we're in New York. Are you going to ever tell me what has you in such a good mood?"

Before Chris could answer, the door opened again and Adam walked in with a brown paper bag in one hand and a half eaten bagel in the other.

"Hey, Angel. I see Chris finally made his way back," Adam said, sitting on the bed next to Chris and munching on his bagel. "What's going on?"

"You two are never going to guess what this stupid bitch is saying about me."

**Back That Ass Up -Juvenile**

Chris could feel his face going bright red and he hadn't even been in front of anyone yet. How the hell did he get himself into these things?

He could hear his friends; already drunk, yelling and cheering for him to come out. How fucken drunk had he been when he made that stupid bet with Adam and Jay? Oh, god. And a table dance in front of the entire roster?

As the song started, he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He might be a lot of things, but he always kept his word. God dammit.

**Blvd of Broken Dreams -Green Day**

Chris was surrounded by people almost all the time; in his profession, it was hard to find a moment by yourself.

There were make-up people every where, wardrobe was always looking for one last fitting. His co-workers were always there, as well. And the fans. The fans were always every where, all the time.

Chris loved them; he knew without them, that he would be stuck in the middle of Ontario, living in a shack some where. But they made his skin crawl; his wolf hated being touched by strangers.

After so many years, he had been able to train his wolf to accept it in the ring, but outside of it was a different story.

He still lost control enough that some times he destroyed hotel rooms in a fit of rage; making the switch from human to wolf and shredding the bed and furniture and anything else he could get his teeth on.

There was no one to help him, no one to teach him. He never knew his father and his mother had been afraid of him. And Chris had never found another werewolf in all his travel across different countries and continents.

Yeah, Chris was almost always surrounded by people, but he was still alone.

**Before He Cheats -Carrie Underwood**

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. John was cheating on him with a girl? He could understand if the rumors about him and Randy were true; Chris would never admit it out loud, but Orton was a sexy beast, almost as sexy as Chris himself.

But this? As he watched John back the girl against the wall of the bar, his temper spiked and he strode outside.

Walking through the parking lot, Chris happened to go past John new truck; a big, black, tricked out 4 x 4. An evil grin crossed his face and he hurried over to where his car was parked. He opened his trunk and after a minute of going through his trunk, he found the tireiron that John insisted he have in case of an emergency.

With the same grin on his face, Chris gripped the tire iron and headed for John's truck. Maybe that little bastard would learn not to cheat on his next boyfriend by the time Chris was done with his little lesson.

**The First One -Boys Like Girls**

Chris was always amazed that he could still see him every where. Yes, he had been the first person-male or female- that Chris had ever been in love with. But considering everything he had done to Chris, the way he had treated him after they broke up, Chris thought that he would be over him completely.

And yet, as he watched another highlight package of his ex's illustrious career, he can't help but admit that a small part of him still loves the older man -and always will.

**Don't Trust Me -3Oh!3**

As Chris bit his way up Justin's thigh, he felt vaguely guilty. He did have a boyfriend, after all. Justin moaned and arched his back, making forget all about his boyfriend at home recovering from an injury.

His last thought before he pinned the younger man to the bed was that he had warned Evan that he couldn't be trusted.

**Fuck Me Like You Hate Me -Seether**

Chris knew why he kept going back to the younger man. It wasn't only because he was the best Chris ever had -and Chris wasn't ashamed to admit he'd had his fair share of relationships, flings, fuck buddies and one night stands- and wasn't even that he treated Chris good.

Because he didn't. He treated Chris like shit, like he didn't give a fuck about him. And that's why Chris kept going back to him. He needed that hardness, that dirtiness. He wanted to be fucked like he was a cheap whore, like the other man hated him. He wanted to be taken with more violence then the inside of an MMA ring saw. And then he wanted to be kicked out without even being able to clean up.

As he looked up into dark green eyes and a slightly maniacal smile, he knew he was going to get it. And that's why he always found himself knocking on Punk's door.


	15. Meme

**Story Title:** Meme

**Story Type: **Slash, etc

**Characters: **various wrestlers

**Pairings: **various

**Rating: **G-NC-17

**Series: **None

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, they still belong to Vince/ROH/TNA

**Warnings: **a lot of them, but mostly slash and language

**A/N: **Randomness brought on by boredom. Enjoy, peeps.

**Name ten wrestlers  
1. Chris Sabin  
2. CM Punk  
3. Bryan Danielson  
4. Roderick Strong  
5. Alex Shelley  
6. Edge  
7. Colt Cabana  
8. Randy Orton  
9. AJ Styles  
10. Jeff Hardy**

**First time, 4 & 6 -Roderick Strong and Edge ** Adam sat with his best friend, eying the guy talking to the bartender. "Him, Jay? I think you've lost your mind; obviously this is my fault for letting you run around the indies by yourself." Jay just rolled his eyes. "Dude, would I steer you wrong? Look, I tried him out for you and everything. Trust me, best head you'll ever get -besides me, of course." The blondes exchanged almost identical smirks. Adam drained his beer and looked at the brunette again. "What the hell. See you later, Jay." Adam walked over and leaned against bar. "Hey. You're Roderick, right? My name's Adam." As the younger man blushed and stammered a reply, Adam thought he'd have to give Jay a special 'thank you' later on.  
**Angst 7 -Colt Cabana** Colt sat in his apartment, just staring at the wall. He ignored all the calls, texts, messages and visits that showed up at his apartment. How could Punk be gone? The best part of him, just extinguished like he had never existed. After twelve years how could he live without him; how could he even attempt it? The answer was, of course, that he couldn't. **AU 1 & 8 -Chris Sabin and Randy Orton** Chris walked slowly down the street looking over his shoulder every once in a while. When it became clear that there was no one around, he closed his eyes and shook his upper body briefly. With a sigh of relief, he let his wings unfurl behind him. They arced almost two feet over his head and had a span was longer than his arm length. The very bottom just brushed the concrete as he walked. It felt good to be able to be himself with worrying about anyone seeing. Chris continued walking down the street unaware of Randy leaning against the wall of an alley, still recovering from a fight he had gotten in. At the sight of Chris he drew in a breath and almost passed out. Chris turned to look at him and as their eyes met, everything changed for both of them  
**Threesome 3, 6 & 9 -Danielson, Edge and AJ** AJ sat in his boyfriend's dressing room, waiting from him to get back impatiently. He tapped his foot before getting up and walking over to look at the belt laying on the table. The US Champion. AJ smiled fondly; he wouldn't be surprised if Dragon became WWE champion by this time next year. The door opened and Bryan walked in, a key card in his hand and grinning. "Got it, babe. He'll be waiting for us." "You're the best boyfriend, Dragon." AJ vowed, going over and giving Bryan a deep kiss. Finally, after years of watching him on TV he was going to get up close and personal with the Rated R Superstar.  
**Hurt/Comfort 5 & 10 -Alex and Jeff** Alex strolled down the hallway, eager to leave so he could get to the hotel. Chris had gone ahead and was waiting for him, and if he kept Chris waiting for too long, god only knew when he'd get off again. He walked past the Hardy Boys locker room and when he heard harsh sobs coming from inside, he paused and opened the door an inch so he could look inside. Jeff sat on the floor in the corner, holding his knees and sobbing. Alex sighed and shook his head, wishing he could be a fucken asshole about this, but everyone knew about Jeff's drug problems; and he couldn't leave him like this, knowing Jeff would most likely find the nearest dealer as soon as he could. He pulled out his phone and texted Chris, asking him to come help him and promising he'd make it up to him later.  
**Crack 1 -Chris** Chris swallowed and looked around nervously. "Alex, this is a bad idea." Alex rolled his eyes and lit the joint. "Stop being a pussy and keep an eye out for the teacher. Want a hit?" Chris stared at him, looking horrified. "Jeez, Alex, my mom said not to do that kind of thing." Fuck, how'd he end up best friends with the biggest fucken geek on the planet?  
**Horror 10 -Jeff** Jeff watched in disbelief as his brother cut apart the women, piece by piece. Blood was every where, Matt's whole body was covered in it. "Ah, Jeffro, I was waiting for ya. It's time ya learned the family business." He held out a hand stained red and Jeff stared at it before he reached out and took his brother's hand.  
**Baby Fic 5 & 9 -Alex and AJ** "AJAY! Where are ya?" AJ tore up and down the hallway, looking in locker rooms. He had only been talking to Ric for a second and when he turned back AJay had run out the door and taken off. "AJ, man, is this yours?" He heard noise coming from the back room they used as a hang out area. Alex was leaning out the door way, waving him down. "Thank god, ya found him," AJ panted, the fear that gripped his heart relaxing a little. "His mom would've killed me." Alex grinned; AJ's pussy whipped status was legendary around the TNA locker room. "Actually, he found us," Alex explained, moving back so AJ could look in the room behind him. AJay was sitting on the couch in between Chris and Jay as they fought it out on Halo. He was gibbering at Chris, pressing the buttons on his controller and generally getting in the way. Chris just nodded at him and talked to him every time AJay said something. When Chris inevitably won -as he almost always did- Jay threw his controller and pouted. "Alright, my man, we did it," Chris exclaimed, exchanging high fives with the three year old. "What do you tell Uncle Jay?" "Unca 'Ris rocks!" AJay said, laughing when everyone else did. "You're such a fucken dick, Sabin." Jay told his friend, smiling a little. "Fucken dick!" AJay repeated, clear as day. Chris and Alex burst into hysterical laughter at the look of fear on Jay's face. "AJ, how was I supposed to know -" "Fucken dick!" AJay said joyfully, throwing himself at Chris, who was still laughing his ass off. "She's gonna kill me, Lethal!" AJ roared as Jay decided that running was his best option, taking off out of the other door. AJ sprinted after him, screaming. "Well, little man, wanna play games with me and Uncle Chris?" Alex asked, picking up Jay's abandoned controller off the floor and sitting next to them. "Unca 'Ris rocks," he informed Alex before making himself comfortable in his lap. "And what about me?" Alex demanded playfully, tickling AJay. "Fucken dick!" AJay managed to gasp out in between giggles as Chris broke into hysterics again. **Dark 2 & 9 -Punk and AJ** Punk hunched under the table, lapping at the blood dripping from the maid's throat like a puppy. He growled when he heard someone come in. "Where are you, Punk? Come on, now, it's just me," AJ coaxed, trying to find his friend. When he reached the table, he swept the tablecloth out of the way. Punk snapped at his hand and growled. "Alright, pet," AJ laughed, letting the cloth fall back down and going to it on the couch. "But when you're done, I need to talk to you." Content for the moment, Punk went back to his food.  
**Death 2 & 3 -Punk and Danielson** "It's your fault!" Punk yelled, shoving Danielson against the lockers. The wrestlers gathered there all wore a black armband on their right arms; they watched dully. Even three days ago the fight would have been of avid interest to everyone gathered, but now... The locker room seemed quiet, uneasy without Colt's booming voice and loud laugh. "It was an accident, Punk," Danielson said miserably. He knew, almost better then anyone, that Punk was going to take this harder then even Colt's parents had. "I didn't mean -" "He trusted you," Punk continued and tears started streaking down his face. "Colt said he trusted you more than anyone, except for me. "You killed him," Punk broke down, sobbing and sinking to the floor, his head in his hands. "You killed him and I wasn't here for him. I told him I would always have his back, and I didn't. He needed me and I wasn't there for him." He reached into his hoodie and pulled out a gun. Punk closed his eyes and held the gun to his head. "But I will be," he whispered before he pulled the trigger.


	16. iPod huffle Part 5

**Story Title:** iPod Shuffle Part 5

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Randy Orton, Justin Gabriel

**Pairings: **Randy/JGabe

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Series: **None

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. It kills me, but they belong to themselves and Vince.

**Warnings: **Slash, language, various other things

**A/N: **Decided to do a shuffle for Randy's birthday. The songs that came up were really...strange. Oh, well. Happy Birthday, Randall! *snickers*

**A/N2: **I actually did write this on Friday, but since Comcast sucks ass, I haven't been able to post until now.

**Every Rose Has It's Thorns – Poison**

Randy knew Justin would find someone else; as good looking and talented as the kid was, it was only a matter of time before somebody else tried for him.

But to hear Justin say that he never meant anything to him... That hurt more than he ever thought anything could. Every time he saw them felt like someone was cutting him up with a knife, but he sneered and pretended that he could care less.

But when he saw Justin and Wade together, it made him wish he had known what to say to keep Justin by his side.

**Love The Way You Lie – Eminem ft Rhianna**

As they got into another fight in another hotel room, Justin knew he should just call it quits. It wasn't healthy or normal for your boyfriend to go crazy when he got mad.

But as Justin got in Randy's face and shoved him back against the wall and punched a hole next to his head, he knew Randy wasn't the only one with a problem.

He knew they should just go their own way, but every time Randy apologized and swore he would never lose his temper like that again, Justin believed him. No one knew them the way they knew each other and Justin loved Randy too much to just walk away.

And he knew he'd rather have the whole place burn down with them inside then leave the man he loved.

**Shoulda Let Ya Go – Sean Kingston & Good Charlotte**

Justin knew from the first moment he saw Randy, he knew he would do anything to get him -just like he knew he would never be able to keep him.

Months later, after Randy had moved on to the next game and his new toy, Justin wasn't surprised. And no matter how many times Heath told him he was crazy, he couldn't stop thinking of Randy. And he knew that if Randy even glanced at him again, he'd be willing to do whatever Randy wanted.

**Promise – Eve 6**

"Look, I don't know what you're bitching about," Randy told him, lounging on the bed and flipping through the channels until he found ESPN.

Justin gritted his teeth, hating that he felt like a nagging girlfriend. "You go out all the time, you never call to let me know where you are. Half the time, it's like you don't even want to be here."

"Jesus, Justin, you sound like a little bitch," Randy pointed out before he sat up and stretched. "I never promised you anything that I knew I couldn't keep.

"I promised you I would never lie to you, I promised not to mind if you went your way and I went mine, and I promised that I wouldn't play any mind games. The fact that you want things different now is your problem, not mine."

With that he went back to watching the recap from last night's game and Justin was left staring at him, wishing Randy was wrong.

**Bruises – Plain White T's**

"Look at yourself, Justin!" Heath exclaimed, peeling back Justin's sleeve to reveal the bruises. "That's not right. You need to leave him; the sooner the better."

"I can't, Heath," Justin said, his voice strained. He looked over to the bar where Randy was getting drinks with John. "I _love_ him. I'd die without him."

"You'll die if you stay with him," Heath said, wishing he could make Justin understand how much better off he'd be without Randy. "I can't help you if you won't let me, Just."

"I never said I wanted you to." Justin got up and made his way over to Randy, leaving a heartbroken Heath at the table.

**I'd Lie – Taylor Swift**

Justin knew everything about Randy; they'd been friends since he came up from FCW and he had studied Randy feverishly for months before that. He knew his favorite color -black, he knew that he could play guitar -even though he would never admit it to anyone.

He knew Randy better then anyone, and it killed him that he would never be able to let Randy know how much he loved him. As much as he loved Randy, he knew Randy would never feel the same about him. So whenever anyone asks him if he loves Randy, he just smiles and shakes his head and lies.

**Superman -Five For Fighting**

"Is it hard?" Justin asked as he moved onto his side so he could trace Randy's chest with his fingers.

"Is what hard?" Randy said, sighing contentedly at the feel of his mate's fingers on his skin.

"Being strong for the pack," Justin explained, moving as close as he could to him. He threw his leg over Randy's and started rubbing against his thigh.

Randy growled and next thing Justin knew he was pinned to the bed with his arms over his head.

"It's hard," Randy answered, kissing his throat. "But I can't not do it. I have to protect them, take care of them.

"I don't have a choice, but even if I had one, I would still do it. Because I want to and I need to, and, until you, it was the best part of my life."

**Bad Girlfriend -Theory of a Deadman**

Kelly wasn't the best girlfriend, Justin knew. She drank a lot and half the time they went out, they wouldn't even see each other again until the next morning. She'd fuck almost anything that moved; and despite what everyone else thought, Justin was well aware of how she kept her job for as long as she had.

But the truth was, Justin didn't care about any of that. She was a good cover for him and no one questioned it when he'd go to Randy's room after one of their infamous fights. After all, Randy was married, and he could help Justin with his relationship problems.

All in all, the perfect girlfriend, Justin thought as Randy bent him over his hotel bed. What more could anyone want in one?

**The Fuck Shop -2 Live Crew**

Randy loved going there, it was only $20 and for a cash strapped teenager, it was the perfect price for two hours of sex.

And the guy he always used was gorgeous -dark hair, brown eyes, light caramel skin. He looked good enough to eat -and Randy always took at least a few bites.


End file.
